Surge protection is very important for many entities, e.g., for data (including voice as used herein) service providers. Surge protectors guard against undesirable bursts of energy ruining expensive equipment, causing data loss, and/or creating annoying if not hazardous sounds on voice lines.
Various products exist for providing surge protection to data lines (that may include, as used herein, voice and/or non-voice, e.g., Internet traffic or file transfer, communications). Typically, such systems provide surge protection for multiple data lines using hardwired surge protection circuitry. As this circuitry fails, which is a common occurrence, the systems can be returned to the vendor for repair/replacement of the failed circuitry, or be scrapped.